koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Nagamasa Kuroda
Nagamasa Kuroda, also known under his baptized name Damien (ダミアン), is a Christian daimyo and Kanbei's eldest son and successor. Out of the generals who participated in the Battle of Sekigahara, he is considered to be the vassal who was rewarded with the most profit. His height in Saihai no Yukue is 188 cm (6'2") and he is 28 years old. His hobby is taking care of the war supplies (such as weaponry and armor) and he likes to eat squid. Role in Games Samurai Warriors During Yukimura's and Yoshihiro's version of Sekigahara in Samurai Warriors 2, Nagamasa has his riflemen fire at Sakon, wounding the strategist and forcing his retreat from the field. He is also seen in the battle of Osaka Castle alongside the Tokugawa army. In the sequel, he heads to Mt. Matsuo to trigger Hideaki's defection. Should Mitsuhide be present, Hideaki rejects defection orders. In select scenarios, he is replaced by his father, Kanbei. In the Western army's side of Sekigahara in the fourth installment, Nagamasa is the one leading the unit that mortally wounds Sakon. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi 3, Nagamasa acts as Kanbei's replacement officer when players assume his father's role. Kessen Often called "Naga Kuroda", he appears as a general in Ieyasu's army during Kessen. Sometime before the conflict began, he also convinced Fukushima to switch his allegiance. He tries to negotiate for peace when possible, especially when dealing with his distrustful father, Josui. Since he doesn't completely understand his father's intentions, Nagamasa chooses to stay loyal to Ieyasu for the rest of the game. If the Kuroda armies meet in battle, however, neither army will agree to fight the other. Saihai no Yukue Depicted as a lean and spiteful perfectionist, Kuroda is asked by his father to join Ieyasu in Saihai no Yukue. Wanting to make his father proud, he strives to obtain ultimate victory. He is one of the men who tried to assassinate Mitsunari in Kyoto. Sakon deflects his blade and Mitsunari's party escapes him. He supports Tadaoki's initial charge against the Western Army but suffers defeat a second time due to Sakon's cavalry. Realizing that the great warrior poses a serious threat to his success, Kuroda retreats to a faraway thicket and orders his men to relentlessly fire in Sakon's direction. One of the shots embeds itself into Sakon's left shoulder, which eventually causes his death. His catchphrase is saying "No good" (イカン, ikan) at the beginning or end of his sentences. Ukita makes a pun of the line when he insults Nagamasa as "Squid" (イカ, ika). Voice Actors *Brooke Burgess (credited as Mark Weatherley) - Kessen (English) *Hisao Egawa - Samurai Warriors 2 (Japanese) *Hirohiko Kakegawa - Kessen (Japanese) *Hiroshi Tsuchida - Nioh *Shinnosuke Tachibana - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 7 Quotes *"Where are you looking, Sakon? Riflemen, fire!" *"For the greater good, Mitsunari must die! Those who resist will be buried with him!" :"Greater good?! Don't pretend your bickering is some noble crusade." ::~~Nagamasa and Keiji; Samurai Warriors 3 *"Father, I am happy to report that Milord has praised me greatly today. Milord grasped my right hand and-" :"And what was in your left hand?" :"... I'm sorry?" :"No, on second thought, Ieyasu doesn't harbor the flames of war within himself yet. Pay me no mind, my son." ::~~Nagamasa and Kanbei; Sengoku Musou 3: Empires *"Masanori is not alone in his betrayal of Mitsunari. I swear, I will see him dead before he rules this land. Listen! I have just come from a meeting. Kobayakawa and Kikkawa spoke of that very fate. I humbly beseech you: grant me the privilege of crushing Mitsunari!" ::~~Naga to Ieyasu; Kessen Historical Information Gallery Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Saihai no Yukue Characters Category:Nioh Characters